Chance Meeting
by West Wing Addict
Summary: One chance meeting can lead to so much more! Pairing: CJDanny


Title: Chance Meeting  
  
Rating: PG- PG-13 (few steamy moments)  
  
Paring: CJ and Danny  
  
Disclaimer: HA HA I wish...believe me I wish!!!  
  
Feedback: (SDSUBlondie9@Yahoo.com) If you like then yes please!! If not, then feel free, however please be nice!  
  
Spoilers: Nothing except the mood of the characters lately.  
  
Notes: I would like to say thank you to all the people out there that have been encouraging and helpful with my fan fiction endeavors. Lauren thanks for the great talks and all the advice!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
He had been sitting in this bar for hours waiting for a source. Danny was fed up and stood getting ready to leave when he saw her enter the bar. Danny started at the bottom and worked his way up those long beautiful legs to her thin perfectly chiseled waist, up her flat stomach, and across her...Danny stopped the thought there. He could tell his face was flushed and lowered his head to shake off the feeling.  
  
"Daniel?" Danny looked up and found CJ standing dangerously close to him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Danny whispered.  
  
"CJ"  
  
"Danny are you ok?" CJ was a little worried now.  
  
"Yeah, I ... I'm fine. It's just ... I've never seen you look so amazing!" It was CJ's turn to blush. She regained her composure and pulled herself to her full height, suddenly finding confidence.  
  
"Well, thank you Danny. I just felt like getting all gussied up for once and seeing where it took me."  
  
"Well, I am glad it brought you here!" CJ just eyed him. She realized the power that she had at this moment.  
  
"Me too, I am thirsty." Danny caught on.  
  
"Oh...Bartender? A grasshopper for the lady please."  
  
"Danny how do you know my drink?"  
  
"I know quite a lot about you CJ!" CJ blushed. She knew Danny paid attention and wondered just how much he knew about her.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
After Danny had ordered her a drink, they decided to grab a booth toward the back of the restaurant. CJ was happy to run into Danny, but she still couldn't be seen with him, especially not looking like this. CJ had put on her knee high black suede boots with a mid thigh length fitted black skirt and a revealing royal blue halter that showed off her well muscled arms and had a dangerously low slit down the front, to her navel. She had felt sexier than ever when she walked out of her apartment, but when she walked into this bar and Danny had given her the once over, she felt hot, not to mention a little wet.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CJ sat across from Danny just watching the wonder that was him.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Hmm?" Danny mumbled still in awe of the women who sat across from him.  
  
"Why were you here?"  
  
"Hmm?...Oh...uh" Danny shook himself out of his daydreams to answer the women sitting across from him. "Oh, I was, uh, just researching a story"  
  
"Good" CJ couldn't believe she let that slip, of course she was afraid he may have been waiting for a women.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh...good, that means you have your notebook. Business fishboy. Pull it out." Danny raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "The notebook Daniel, take out the notebook"  
  
"Oh and here I thought we were finally getting somewhere." CJ blushed, but hid it behind taking a sip of her drink. The whole scene wasn't lost on Danny. He pulled out his notebook and set it on the table between him and CJ.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You are welcome, but you know CJ – with you looking like that..."Danny looked her up and down. "no one is going to believe this is business." CJ looked down at her hand holding her drink.  
  
"Danny stop" CJ whispered  
  
"Stop what?" Danny asked with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Stop flirting with me"  
  
"Oh, but CJ it is so rewarding when your face matches my hair"  
  
"Dann..." he stopped her protest with his mouth. It began tender and soft, but quickly became passionate and dreamlike. "...nnny" Danny just laughed.  
  
Just then Danny heard what song was playing on the Jukebox. He stood and extended his hand to her. When she placed her hand in his, he pulled her to him and they began to dance. Silently they swayed to the music, all the while listening to the words as they each began to dream.  
  
_________  
  
CJ found herself wishing Danny's hand was lower on her back. She could feel his beard on her cheek and wanted to feel it travel down her neck, placing sweet kisses on his way down.  
  
She found herself focusing on just how close their bodies were. She could feel him move his legs back and forth as they swayed, his pelvis moving against hers. A slow deep moan escaping somewhere deep within her.  
  
__________  
  
Danny couldn't think straight with CJ this close to him. He could smell her perfume, it was driving him crazy. It took everything in his willpower to not trail kisses down her jaw line to her shoulder blades. He could feel the warmth between them growing. That is when he felt as much as he heard it. Her moan sent him over the edge.  
  
Danny quickly pulled CJ into an even darker corner of the bar and captured her mouth as she gasped when his hands moved in the back of her shirt. His hands were so warm, but her mind turned quickly to his tongue demanding access. When his hand moved around to the front, she sighed "oh Danny" and his tongue reached its goal.  
  
-CRASH-  
  
Danny and CJ sprang apart flushed, but wondering what had happened. Danny saw a waitress bent over broken glass, he sighed, she had just dropped her tray.  
  
He went to reach for CJ and found that she had backed away from him.  
  
"CJ?" She backed further into the shadows. "CJ don't"  
  
"Danny...I..."  
  
"No, don't say it, you can't take that back"  
  
"Oh Danny...I don't want to take it back, but..."  
  
"No, no but..." A single tear escaped from CJ's eye. Danny walked over and placed his strong arms around her. "Come on, I'll get you a cab"  
  
"No Danny, get us a cab"  
  
"CJ? I..."  
  
"Danny, I need you right now, I don't want to be alone"  
  
"okay"  
  
_________  
  
They arrived at her apartment and Danny told her to go get comfortable and he would make some coffee. When he walked into the living room with two cups of coffee, she was laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her body.  
  
When she saw him she sat up and took a mug. Taking a sip she waited until Danny had sat down and then put the mug on the table and she laid back down, this time resting her head on his lap.  
  
Danny lightly stroked her hair and let the silence linger as he listened to her breath. After a few moments CJ broke the silence.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"mmm?"  
  
"Do you want something?"  
  
"CJ it's a little late to start playing hostess." CJ moved to get up, but Danny placed a hand on her shoulder to still her. "Honey, stay I was just kidding." CJ sat up and gave Danny a slight smirk.  
  
"Honey?" Danny's face turned a shade of pink, but before he could say anything CJ placed a soft, but long kiss on his warm very kissable lips.  
  
CJ pulled away after hearing Danny moan into her mouth. She smiled at him and then lay her head on his chest. Danny went back to stroking her hair. He had wanted to ask one question all night and after her last little display to his endearing term, he finally felt it might be safe.  
  
"CJ?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did." Danny smiled. She was feeling better.  
  
"Why did you really go to that bar dressed the way you were?" Danny was suddenly very serious.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind then"  
  
"CJ"  
  
"Danny I told you, I wanted to get dressed up and go out."  
  
"By yourself...looking like...like that"  
  
"Danny I..."  
  
"CJ listen, I am only asking because I care, I want to help." CJ took a deep breath then began to shake in Danny's arms.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's okay, I am here let it go."  
  
"I am just so lonely...I want to find happiness again. There is something missing in my life, like a void I need to fill and until tonight I didn't know what it was" CJ shuddered taking a breath.  
  
"What is it CJ, what do you need"  
  
"I forced myself to find what would make happy and along the way I found...you Danny, I need you!" CJ began to cry into Danny's arms. Danny let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He moved his arms around her and held her tight just letting her cry.  
  
When CJ began to calm down Danny let the silence stretch again listening to her breathing. CJ was again the first one to break the silence although her voice was this time full of sleep.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Yes, honey?"  
  
"I love you Danny" Danny's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I love you too Claudia Jean"  
  
Danny let the tears of joy fall, he didn't know how they would make this work, but he would do everything in his power to make the women in his arms happy for the rest of her life. 


End file.
